


I'd give up books for you

by LittleEagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, First Time, Older Armin Arlert, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

The library was quiet as always and today even less people came by. No wonder, it was the college's sport festival and even the shy or hardworking students were out to see what was happening. [Name] put away the returned books which were starting to pile up behind the counter. She was helping out in the library often though it wasn't connected with her studies. She walked into an aisle to put aside the last book in her hands when she noticed someone in a hidden corner of the place. She walked up to the blond, looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading this time. "Hello, Armin," she greeted him cheerfully, her [colour] locks falling onto him as she leaned down to read into the open book. "H-hi [name]," he replied and shut the book as fast as he could, hoping she didn't have time to check it.

She sat down sideways on the chair next to his, propping herself up on one arm. "How come you're here?" she asked interested as basically every student was participating or watching the events. "It's quiet and calm here," Armin offered with a small smile and pushed the black leather bound book across the table. "And you?" he asked though he knew she worked at the library sometimes. "I'm not into sports," [name] replied with a shrug and lifted her head when she seemed to hear the door of the library open. "Oh, that's why you dress _this_ classy all the time? I wonder if you ever wear something different," he said, the faintest blush coming onto his cheeks at the maybe inappropriate notice. She giggled softly at his words, looking down at her clothes. "I just like the style and I do wear other kinds. But why, you have a problem with it?" [Name] asked mischievously and made a tiny pout. "What? N-no, I like it on you," Armin stuttered out and turned away before it became more awkward.

His saviour came in the most unexpected way with soft footsteps nearing them. "Arlert, why aren't you with the fellow students of your major? Actually, I don't give a fuck about it, just get out," the college's most conflictingly judged teacher said his trademark foul mouth not betraying him. "Sure, at once sir," Armin muttered and grabbing his notebook and bag hurried out of the library to join his friends. "[Last name], same question for you," he asked now turning to her. "Working, professor Ackerman," [name] replied with a stoic face, remaining seated. "Don't bullshit me. There's a book on the table," he said pointing towards the black one. "Armin was reading it before I joined him," she stated but stood up, almost towering over the short man with her heels on. "Tch, poor excuse. I hope you don't fuck up the upcoming essay the way you do with work," Levi commented smugly, his lips curling into a slight smirk.

The only recognition came as a low hum from her, apparently to the annoyance of the other. [Name] moved to pick up the book and when without doubt he was ignored, Levi left the library without further words. Before turning her attention towards the novel, her mind lingered on Levi for a moment longer. He was the head of the [subject] department at the college, the one she chose as her minor studies. It wasn't that awful though, she made quite a few friends, the closest of them being Armin. Glancing down she saw no title on the cover and opening up she found it was a romantic novel with some more explicit scene. [Name] didn't wonder too much, Armin read so many that it was one of the few he possibly hasn't and he was kind of a romantic person anyways.

Unable to stop the train of thoughts, her mind wandered over the question of whose company would she enjoy in a situation like that. Faces flashed before her eyes, more person labelled with 'not in a million years' than gaining acceptance. At the end, her list of people she'd love to be romantically involved were all blond, such as Armin, Reiner or professor Smith. A relationship with a teacher would not be allowed or approved of and Reiner seemed to be only interested in the small-and-cute type of girls like Krista. Her lips curled into a smile at the thought of going out with Armin, he was always so kind. She imagined what it would be like to kiss him; the soft lips with which he could talk endlessly and so enthusiastically that even Levi would get excited. Grabbing into the blond tresses, making his shining blue eyes widen as she would try to deepen the kiss. His arms locked around her form making her feel perfectly safe.

Realising how stupid she must look hugging a book and standing by a bookcase [name] shook her head with a small smile as a blush crept onto her [colour] skin. She quickly walked to the place where the book supposed to be and put it back. With a sigh she walked through the deserted place to the front desk and sat down at a spare place, picking her laptop out of her bag. With a bored expression she started looking through the shit Ackerman gave as 'guideline literature', a ton of useless essays of already graduated students. "Fuck him. No, Armin. I should stop thinking about this," [name] mumbled and opened up Facebook instead. A few invitations popped up among other notifications, one for Jean's weekend pool party. Clicking on **attend** she decided that a little break won't hurt her and maybe she could try to find out how Armin feels about her.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] was standing in front of her open wardrobe, clothes littering the floor. "Damn, Armin was right, I don't seem to have any casual clothes!" she grumbled picking up a magenta top. She fished out a denim short from the heap and threw them on. Bikini, towel and other things were stuffed into the backpack sitting on her chair. Grabbing a hair tie, backpack and her sunglasses [name] finally left the house. She walked to Jean's house, it was a couple of blocks away from hers. They were the few who weren't staying in dorms as most students came from the most diverse places. The party was not yet on full blown but many person arrived, some drinking beer in the shade, some hanging around the pool.

Looking around [name] didn't spot Armin, only Jean. "Hey, [last name]. Glad you came," he greeted her with his idiotic grin. "Hello. Can I change somewhere?" she asked with a smile in return. "Guest room, first floor, last on the left." [Name] nodded in acknowledgement and headed to said room. Jean went the other way, meeting up with Marco and Eren. "Have you seen, [last name] came today," he mused while grabbing a drink from the counter. "Yeah, bet she will have some boring one-piece swimsuit," Eren countered, earning a fist-bump from Jean. Unaware of the conversation [name] appeared in the door frame, already changed into the eye-catching piece with the small cover-up skirt sitting around her hips. The only thing they managed to say was "wow". The first the snap out of it was Marco. "Want to charm someone?" he asked making [name] blush faintly. "Sure, sweetie," she replied with a bit of glee in her voice. "Jaeger." "What?" the brunet asked, startled by the sudden call. "Don't stare. But I wanted to ask where is Armin, I have something to ask about a book," [name] said sweetly, hoping his best friend came along. "He said he'd come later."

She noted and with a fake smile she walked out to the garden. Grabbing a can of soda on her way she sat down in the shade, wondering how long it would take until Armin arrives. Her train of thought was interrupted shortly with the loud call of her name. "[Name], don't look so sad. Come and join us!" Sasha shouted from the pool, waving two water guns in the air. Having nothing better to do she put away the cover-up and sunglasses safely and jumped into the pool. "Shit. It's cold," she seethed, her heated up body ungrateful for the sudden change of temperature. "You'll get used to it," Sasha smiled and tossed a water gun at her. Without a real goal set the two makeshift team started firing at each other. "Damn it, Connie, we are on the same team," [name] grumbled with a giggle when he shot her instead of Ymir.

After a while they grew bored of it and [name] got out, drying herself with her towel. Walking into the cool living room she noticed a familiar head, blond locks falling around the face as he was looking at the book in his lap. She walked up to him from behind, leaning over his shoulder the same way she did in the library a few days ago. "Will you ever stop reading?" she asked to catch his attention if her wet hair on his shoulder and collarbone wasn't enough. "Your going to drench the pages, [name]," Armin warned sidestepping the question. She remained silent, watching a droplet rolling down his bare chest and abs to get caught by the rim of his swimming trunks. "Eren said you wanted something about a book," he said softly, dragging her out from the daze. "Yeah. The book from last time, I didn't know you were into that," [name] replied with a blush, invisible compared to Armin's, forming on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm not, I mean... Please, just forget it," he mumbled deeply embarrassed that she brought it up.

[Name] giggled softly and reached out to trail the contours of his packs with a finger. "Hm, but I can almost hear your sighs at the cute parts or imagine the blush on your face at others," she mused on, not realising that Armin was actually sighing at what she was doing. "Please," he muttered and pulled away her hand from his body. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone," [name] said and rested her head on top of his, the pleasant smell of his shampoo drifting around him. "It's not that. It's just embarrassing because there's someone I wish I could do that with." His reply was barely louder than a squeak and she felt him sink into the sofa he was sitting on. "Who? She might be here so you could try your luck," she forced out with faked helpfulness and straightened up. "I haven't seen her yet today," Armin said with a bit more confidence. "Look around for her?" [name] suggested, now purely curious about who might steal Armin from her.

Armin turned around and looked up at her with a shy smile. "Now what?" he asked meekly, his blue eyes taking in her outfit. "For starters, you could stop staring at me. Take a walk around the place?" [name] replied feeling a bit awkward under the intense gaze of the blond's. "Um, I already looked around for her," he offered with another smile. "I didn't me~ You want to tell me you spoke of me?" [name] asked with a bright blush and wide eyes as realisation hit her. "Yes." Armin said it so quietly that if she didn't see his lips move she'd think she just imagined it. Not saying a word [name] threw herself onto him, her arms around his neck, her forehead against his. "You slick son of a~," but before she could finish the sentence a pair of warm lips on hers cut her off. Her eyes closed and for the time of the kiss the world ceased to exist, there was nothing but the two of them, she in Armin's lap and his arms around her waist.

They broke the kiss but their faces stayed only inches apart. [Name] glanced around the room, nothing out of ordinary, no onlookers. That was a relief. "Follow me," she whispered and stood up, holding her hand out for Armin to take. She walked up the stairs with the clueless blond trailing behind her and entered the guest room. "What do you want?" Armin asked a bit alarmed when she turned the key to lock the door. "Hm, you. I didn't dare to make a move until I wasn't sure you like me" [name] smirked and walked up to Armin who was standing in the middle of the room. "Actually, I don't like you. I _love_ you." From him even this cocky sentence sounded cute and the smile accompanying his words made her melt.

Her arms snaked around his neck again as she pulled him into another kiss not as soft as their first one. "I love you, too," she mumbled against his lips, her hands moving into his hair to undo the little part that was tied back. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her body closer to his; her tongue sliding along his lip, seeking admittance. Breathless they stood looking at each other silently. "You look gorgeous," Armin whispered pecking her lips softly. "And you look hot," [name] whispered back and buried her face in the crook of his neck. A wicked smirk curled her lips and she managed to nudge Armin to the bed and push him down. She sat onto his lap, straddling him with her hands resting on the top of his chest.

[Name] pressed her lips against his in another fiery kiss, her tongue exploring what she claimed before. Armin's hands moved up from her hips to the middle of her back, slowly convincing himself that it's okay to get her bikini top off. She smirked internally when she felt the pressure decrease and Armin sliding off the straps along her arm. Her hands moved to his hips and lower stomach with teasing brushes as he moved to cup her breasts, the kiss still not broken. They pulled apart a couple seconds later, panting heavily. "[Name], are you sure about this? We don't have..," he asked softly, one hand coming up to caress her cheek. "Yes, I am. And I take the pills so stop worrying," she replied and sealed his ever talking lips with hers.

After pulling away from this kiss [name] stood up from his lap, pulling him up too. "What are you planning?" Armin mumbled against her skin between the soft kisses he planted on her neck. "We're not supposed to wear anything," she smirked trailing her hands around his waistline, coming to a stop at the middle of his abdomen. His fingers stopped caressing her sides and hooking them under the fabric he slowly tugged down her skirt and bikini bottom. Following suit, [name] pulled off his trunks, surprisedly noticing how hard he was already. "Never imagined I'd have this effect on you," she said and gently gripping his member she started pumping lightly. A soft groan left his lips and the pressure of his hands on her butt increased. "Surely anyone would be turned on if the most beautiful girl was sitting in their lap, kissing them while she barely wears anything," Armin replied, slowly getting comfortable with what's about to happen.

She pushed Armin back onto the bed, straddling his hips like before. "I can do more than that. And I'm curious what would happen then," [name] whispered in a seductive tone, grinding her hips against his. Another groan left his lips and he grabbed her waist to pull her body closer. "I won't hold you back," Armin whispered back before his lips wrapped around her earlobe and he lightly suck on it. His action elicited the first moan from her and when he pulled away [name] raised from his lap slightly. He gave a squeeze to her butt before she lowered herself, allowing his member to slide inside her with relative ease. "You feel good," Armin mumbled when she shifted around to adjust to him fully.

Her only response was a breathy moan as his member throbbing against her walls made her more impatient. Having a firm hold of his shoulders [name] heaved herself experimentally and sank back, soon picking up a steady rhythm. Her hands moved to clutch blond locks when Armin hugged her close, keeping her from falling off. "Oh fuck," [name] mumbled through gritted teeth trying to keep it down, Armin muffling his groans with sucking on her neck and collarbone. He looked up at the words, worried that something was maybe paining her. "[Name]?" he called sweetly, holding her away a bit. She shook her head with smile and pressed a lustful kiss onto his lips. "You're amazing," she whispered and tugged on his hair as she resumed the kiss.

The sudden compliment made him blush and want to make her feel the utmost pleasure. Armin took hold of her hips, helping her to pick up an even faster pace. Every time she slammed herself down he thrust upwards, meeting her every move with the same ferocity. "Armin...the-there," she breathed out between moans, clinging to him tightly. The little knot in her abdomen grew tighter with every slam and her moans became louder. Armin successfully muffled them with constant kisses, also preventing his own sound from alerting the others what they were up to. [Name] tore away from him, lifting herself up and down haphazardly, her grip tightening on his shoulder. "I'm almost~," she mumbled out and Armin nodded vigorously, his lower lip sucked between his teeth, silently telling her that he too was on the edge. Her nails sunk into his skin the moment the little knot snapped and biting back the loud moan [name] leaned against Armin, still moving to the rhythm of his hold until he came.

Panting heavily they slumped down on the bed, limbs tangled and skin sweaty. Her [colour] eyes were staring into his contentment filled blue ones. Armin freed a hand and caressed her flushed cheek, pushing aside locks of her hair. "Thank you, Armin. It was awesome. You were awesome," she whispered and turned her head to press a kiss to his palm still brushing against her cheek. "My pleasure, [name]. This really was a unique way for my first time," he whispered back a bit embarrassed. [Name] remained silent but moved to give him a soft kiss. "I can promise it won't be your last if you want so," she said with a wink and pressed her lips against his again. "You're going to be my girlfriend so I guess it's inevitable," he replied with a confident grin, hugging her close to himself. "I guess so," [name] giggled and sat up reluctantly. "We better head back before they get suspicious," she added reaching down for the heap that was their clothes, handing the correct piece to Armin.   
~•~•~

Standing at the top of the stairs [name] grabbed his arm, halting him. Armin turned towards her with a questioning gaze. "I just wanted to say again. I love you, Armin," she said with a smile and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too," he replied and leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto her lips.


End file.
